It's a Jungle in There!
by SpongeMonkey
Summary: Ryo and Bakura find a mysterious board game and invite Yami and Yugi over to play. But this is no ordinary game and chaos quickly insues Rating for possible and likely violence in later chapters.Please R&R!


It was just another Saturday at the Mutto residence and Yami was dead bored. After his hikari had gone over to Ryo's house, the Egyptian had spent most of the morning eating cornflakes and watching reruns of Gilligan's Island.

_You know, they should just kill Gilligan_ , Yami thought as he took a bite of his cereal. _He messes everything up_. Just then the front door burst open to reveal-

"Yugi!" cried Yami joyfully, leaping out of his seat and sending cornflakes flying. "You're just in time to see the Professor test his coconut helicopter!" Yugi rolled his eyes and tugged on his double's shirt sleeve."Come on Yami. Ryo found this awesome board game and invited us over to play!"

"We can play board games with Ryo anytime", Yami replied turning back to the television. "Besides, remeber what happened last time?"

"Hai, but this time Bakura's not possesing him. And anyway, we haven't gotten together in ages. He really wants us to come over."

"Yeah, I'll bet Bakura does too. Then we can get sucked into the game and he can take the puzzle."

"No one is going to be sucked into the game." Yami sighed and switched off the TV before standing up. Yugi gave him a grateful smile and headed towards the door. "So, hikari, what is the name of this game that's so important that I have to miss my show?"

"Oh, Jumanji."

"I cannot believe this! Ryo, you baka!"

"Bakura, will you please calm down?" Ryo pleaded with his darker half. "No, I will not calm down!" the furious spirit raged. "I can't believe you actually invited the pharoh and his midget to come over!" Ryo closed his eyes and massaged his temples."The game needs four players, Baku-chan. And for the last time: his name is _Yugi_."

"Two to four! The box says two to four!" Bakura shouted, hurling his stress ball across the room and knocking a lamp of the coffe table. "And if you wanted to have four than why didn't you ask Marik and Malik?"

"Because", Ryo replied calmly, replacing the lamp. "My apartment would be nothing but a pile of rubble by the time they left." He turned and began to clear off a spot in the middle of the living room. Just then the door bell rang and the ring that Ryo always wore around his neck began to glow.

"The sennen puzzle! They're here! Bakura, would you get that? I'm going to set up the game." Grumbling, the albino trudged across the carpet and flung open the door to find Yami and Yugi standing in the complex's dingy hallway. "Pharoh", Bakura greeted, looking icily at the taller of the two boys."Tomb robber", replied Yami, matching his gaze. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed, durring which the two rivals seemed to be attempting to get the other to spontaneously combust.

"What's the hold up Bakura?" Ryo called. "You're not being inhospitible, are you?"

"Iie."

"Well come on, then!" Bakura stepped aside, allowing Yugi and Yami entry. Greatly relieved, Yugi ran into the living room to join Ryo, followed by his other self and a sulky tomb robber.

"Ohayo, Ryo", chirped Yugi, smiling at his friend who was crouched on the floor and arranging something. When he straightened Yugi was given a clear veiw of the mysterious board. From each of the four corners a trail of tile squares twisted around the wooden boad like overgrown vines all meeting at a smooth, black circle raised in the center.

"Ohayo, Yugi", Ryo replied cheerfully. "It's been a while since you and Yami have been over."par tab "A fact I mourn greatly", muttered Bakura, earning himself a dirty look from his light. Yami in the meantime was closely examining one of the game pieces. "Where did you find this?" he inquired, setting it down and taking another. Ryo shrugged. "Found it washed up on the beach. Are we going to play or what? That is why you're here, after all."

"How do you play?

"The directions say, roll the dice to move, doubles take another turn, and the first person to reach the end wins."par tab Yugi sat down. "Sound's easy enough. Let's go!" Ryo nodded and eased himself on to the floor beside him.par tab "Wait!" Yami said sharply, causing Bakura to moan loudly. "You're right, aibou. It does sound easy, Too easy."

"Oh my Ra!", the white haired dorobou complained. "Not every game in existance is a death trap, Pharoh!" Yami glowered at him. "You of all people should know that appearences can be decieving." The spirit snorted derisively and mimed an exaggerated impression of the Egyptian.

"See! I was right!" announced Yami triumphantly pointing to a paragraph beneath the instructions and reading aloud. "Adventurers beware: do not begin this game unless you intend to finish. The exciting effects of Jumanji can onlybe undone when a player reaches the center and calls out its name." There was an unbroken silence while the boys digested this new information. Finally Ryo cleared his throat and spoke. "So......what do we do?"

"We play", Bakura replied without hesitation,grabbing the dice. "Unless", he sneered at Yami. "You're scared?" Yami's eyes flashed. A challenge! "No way!" he snarled snatching the dice from his smug nemesis and preparing to roll.

"Hang on", Yugi interrupted timidly. "We need to chose peices." As he spoke he picked up a small black token, resembling a monkey. Ryo selected and ivory rhinocerous, while Yami chose a black elephant. That left Bakura with a small white crocodile. This came as an extreme amusement to Yami, who claimed the two shared similar eating habits. Yugi prevented what might have been the end of Ryo's flat, by suggesting he be first to roll the dice. Yami grew serious immediatly.

"I don't want you to get hurt, hikari. I'll go first." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Heroic to the last, eh, Pharoh?" Yami ignored him and rolled.

Akila: eep! Bad cliffie! Review or I can't update.

Bakura: And we all know what a tragedy that would be.

Akila: Quiet you! Or I'll have something nasty happen to you.

Bakura: I am quaking with fear.

Ryo: I'd listen to her, Bakura. Remember what happened to Seto when he kept making sarcastic remarks in the author's note?

Bakura: OO I'll be good.par

Akila: Remember: Reviews feed the authress. Don't lether starve.

(Flames will be used to entertain Malik)

Malik: Heh heh! Fire!


End file.
